


Velvet and Honey

by AlexusOnFire



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexusOnFire/pseuds/AlexusOnFire
Summary: Lucky for Lilith, Mary runs out of sugar.
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Mary Wardwell, marith - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Velvet and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Domi and the Respect Mary or Perish discord 🖤

Lilith sighed as she plunked her glass down, her eyes narrowing at Mary’s cheerful singing coming from the kitchen. It was Friday evening, around 9pm, and Lilith was plain old _bored_. 

Mary had decided about an hour ago to start baking and had suggested that she and Lilith do so together; Lilith, who was never too fond of the activity, had shirked the idea almost immediately, insisting it would taste better if only Mary’s expertise was involved. Now however, she found herself shifting around almost anxiously, her limbs itching to do something… preferably involving Mary. Her lips lifted into a smirk as an idea formed in her head. She rose from the couch, heading into the bedroom to change from her day dress to her green velvet nightgown (Mary’s favorite). She sauntered into the kitchen, smiling upon finding Mary doing a jig in front of the counter as she sang along to the radio. A large mixing bowl, muffin pans, and several ingredients were splayed out in front of her, flour spilled all down the front of her apron. For a woman who was usually so well kept, she sure did manage to make a mess while baking.

_”Oh Lilith, it’s fine! This is my one time to let loose, so to speak!”_ Mary had gently chided when Lilith first commented on the disastrous state, the witch being rather surprised to see a large smear of flour on Mary’s cheek. She’d left it alone after that, secretly pleased whenever Mary managed to enjoy herself on her own terms. She deserved as much. Lilith leaned against the counter on Mary’s right, facing the opposite direction as Mary. She crossed her arms, clearing her throat nonchalantly.

“Yes dear?” Mary asked, not looking up from the current bowl of batter she was working on.

“Just how long do you plan on ignoring me for?” Lilith’s voice was low, a somewhat petulant tone sneaking in. Mary had to fight to keep from laughing, knowing that Lilith was purposely acting childish. She had such funny ways of asking for attention, even though Mary had told her she could always try simply asking. Lilith, clearly, was not fond of the idea.

“To be fair, I did ask if you wanted to help,” Mary countered, cracking an egg.

“Well yes but I didn’t realize you’d be taking _all night_ ,” Lilith practically whined, sliding closer to Mary, who chuckled. She paid no mind as Lilith crept closer and closer, Mary’s nostrils suddenly overtaken by Lilith’s perfume. Annoyed that Mary hadn’t even looked her way, she pushed Mary’s arm back from the counter and placed herself directly in front of her, an exaggerated pout and puppy eyes on her face. Mary giggled, sneaking a quick peek at the low cut of the emerald nightwear as she brushed a stray curl over Lilith’s shoulder.

“Just let me finish this batch and I promise, I’m all yours,” Mary said softly, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on the tip of Lilith’s nose. Lilith scrunched her face and grumbled, skulking back to the sitting room as Mary resumed mixing. Lilith tapped her foot impatiently. She didn’t _want_ to wait until Mary was done. Her gaze fell on her empty glass and she stalked forward, watching the kitchen entryway as she reached out and slowly pushed the glass off the table with her pointer finger, the shattering noise echoing throughout the cottage. Mary sighed. Once upon a time she had toyed with the idea of getting a cat, liking the thought of having a companion to come home to. Thinking on how Lilith had a tendency to curl up in her lap, practically purred when her hair was stroked, and was now apparently smashing glassware, she supposed she had gotten her wish after all.

“Oh _darling_ , do you know where the broom is?” Lilith called out, her voice entirely too chipper. She was trying to push Mary’s buttons, the unusual term of endearment a dead giveaway. Mary simply shook her head, unwilling to give in quite yet. It wasn't often Lilith played these types of games, but once she started there was no stopping her.

“It’s in the linen closet, same as always,” she called back, listening as Lilith swept up the glass shards and re-entered the kitchen. She dumped the broken glass into the trash and purposely placed the broom in the incorrect spot before returning to Mary’s side.

“Slipped out of your hands did it?” Mary asked sardonically, already knowing the answer.

“Must not have been… _paying attention_ ,” Lilith replied, a mock innocent smile planted firmly on her face. Mary quirked her eyebrow, shooting Lilith a small glare. Lilith's smile widened.

"If you're hoping to speed up this process, could you grab me the honey from the cupboard please? I've run out of sugar."

Lilith took the glass jar from the shelf, a wicked grin forming as she popped the lid off. She had one final trick up her sleeve...her favorite one thus far. She dipped a finger in, coating it before moving to stand behind Mary. She placed the jar on the counter, waiting until Mary picked it up before dragging her honeyed finger from just below Mary's ear all the way down her neck, smirking as Mary's eyes widened.

"Lilith…" came Mary's voice, a slight squeak to it. Lilith merely hummed as she leaned forward, placed her hands on Mary's hips, and began lapping at the honey. 

_Oh shoot. She knows me too well._

Mary tried her best to focus, refusing to relax into Lilith's embrace until the muffins were in the oven. She would win this time. _She would._

Lilith ran her tongue along the shell of Mary's ear, watching as Mary pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, a shiver running through her. With shaking hands she picked up the muffin tray and shoved it in the oven unceremoniously, closing the door just a little too hard. She turned, meeting Lilith's amused expression.

"Something on your mind Mary?" 

Mary huffed and lunged at Lilith, only slightly frustrated at how good the other woman was at getting under her skin; though she would admit she really didn't mind that last technique. Her lips crashed down on Lilith's, her arms wrapping around velvet clad shoulders as Lilith pulled them flush to each other. After a few heated kisses Lilith pulled back, her attempt to step away foiled by Mary’s tight grip.

“Oh no you don’t. You still have honey to clean,” Mary said, her cheeks tinged a light pink. Lilith furrowed her brow, looking at Mary’s neck.

“You look pretty clean to me.”

It was Mary’s turn to smirk as she reached over to grab the pot of honey, backing away from Lilith and tossing her apron aside as she headed towards the bedroom.

“Are you sure about that?”


End file.
